


The proposal

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 20 year old Miyu Sugisaki makes a proposal to her boyfriend, 18 year old ai  Haru.  Contains  Haru x Miyu. This is au fanfic. Rated T because of a short  pregnant mention.  sorry for errors.
Relationships: sugisaki Miyu/Haru
Collections: VRAINS Rarepairs 2019!





	The proposal

20 year old Miyu Sugisaki and her boyfriend 18 year old ai Haru was in the park having a romantic time. They been couple for 1 and half years. Even though they was only together for 1 and half years, their love bond was strong. Haru said "I love you, Miyu" while kissing her on the lips. Miyu said "I love too, Haru." while kissing him on the lips. Miyu know she was in love with Haru and Haru was in love with her. Miyu also knew she needed to tell Haru two things. she was nervous how Haru would react but she knew she should tell Haru. Haru said " something wrong, Miyu?". Miyu said " I need to tell you something.".

Haru said "I'm sorry for hurting you.". Miyu said " you did not do anything wrong , Haru. I am telling you I am pregnant.". Haru said " I am going to be a dad?'. Miyu said "yes". Haru hugged Miyu with happy tears "I love you, Miyu. You will be a good mom. ". Miyu said " I know you will be a good dad. I got a question for you, Haru". Haru said " what is it?. Miyu got on her knees and pulled out a ring. Haru said in his mind " wait, is she doing what i think she is doing?".

Miyu said " Haru, I love you with all my heart and soul. I don't care that you are ai. I still love you. My question is will you marry me? I understand if you are not ready for this". Haru hugged her again with joyful tears while kissing her on the lips as you said " yes, I will marry you Miyu". Miyu said " I love you too, Haru, when did you want to get married?". Haru said " when you are ready.". Miyu said " ok, what about tomorrow?" Haru said " so good to me. I can use my computer programming to make a suit and wedding dress". Miyu and Haru said " Let's go, home to get some rest so we can sleep". Haru used his teleport power to teleport home to go to bed to rest.

Next morning, Miyu woke up seeing a Haru finishing up making his suit with a computer program. Miyu said " How long has you been up?". Haru said " 2 hours, The dress was hard to make but I got it done a while ago." while He finished the suit. Miyu looked at the dress it was perfect. Haru put on the suit. Miyu liked his suit. Haru said " you like?". Miyu said " yes, i love everything about you". Haru said " who gonna to marry us?". 20 year old ai Flame said " I will marry you two".

Haru said " well that was quick". Flame said " Let's do this. I got date with good looking ai to be with". Haru and Miyu said "let's do this". Flame said " Haru, do you take Miyu Sugisaki as your wife?". Haru said "yes". Flame said " Do you take Haru as your husband? ". Miyu said " yes". Flame said " you two are husband and wife now. you may kiss now.". Haru and Miyu kissed in highly romantic way. Haru and Miyu said " thank you, Flame " while Flame walked out with a smile on his face.


End file.
